


某日

by MargaretSchi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretSchi/pseuds/MargaretSchi
Summary: *那布里亚勒斯偷袭艾里迪布斯大失败**虽然前面是那布里酱主动，但真正做起来是艾里亲当1***有下药****有触手play，有产卵
Relationships: Elidibus/Nabriales (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 3





	某日

艾里迪布斯抿了一口葡萄酒。  
酒甜得过了头，有些不像是酒。  
这是那布里亚勒斯忽然塞过来的，尊严王表示这是欢迎艾里迪布斯来艾欧泽亚的礼物，一定要请调停者阁下尝尝。  
他们身处一间狭窄的旅馆房间，劣质的蜡烛亮着昏暗的光，地板与墙壁散发着微微的潮臭。但是很显然，两位无影都不在乎自己的落脚地。  
原生种一眼便能看穿那布里亚勒斯的小把戏，那种魔法残留的以太依旧在酒液中沉浮，散发着斑驳的微光。即便如此，艾里迪布斯仍旧当着尊严王的面倒了半杯酒。  
新人类无法将以太处理得如此细致，原种无影的魔法又不应如此粗劣，所以施法者只有可能是无影中的转生种。  
在转生种中，最有嫌疑的自然是亲手将酒交给调停者的那布里亚勒斯。  
这家伙究竟要做什么呢？艾里迪布斯很想知道。  
“咕嘟。”  
酒液顺着咽喉滑下。  
“你觉得怎么样？”那布里亚勒斯问他。  
尊严王站得离他很近，近得已经超过了人类的心理安全距离，这表示他希望跟对方发生接触。  
“劣质。”艾里迪布斯故意往后退了少许。不出所料地，那布里亚勒斯贴了上来：“真令人意外，我还以为艾里迪布斯阁下对残次品的生活没有多少研究。”  
这可不是尊严王平常的说话方式。  
原种无影的身体仍是普通人类，在艾里迪布斯刻意将自己体内的以太抑制的情况下，酒液中的魔法迅速在调停者体内发挥效用。血液流速加快，大脑感到眩晕，四肢变得无力，但触觉不可思议地变得更加敏感。  
“那布里亚勒斯……你想……做什么？”艾里迪布斯开口说话，却发现整具身躯不受控制地喘息着，就连话语也被喘气声切为几段。  
调停者发觉这种行为让那布里亚勒斯更加兴奋。他几乎是立即走上前，将艾里迪布斯抵在狭窄小屋的墙壁上：“你说呢？”  
魔法凝聚的黑色利刃给白色长袍开了好几条口，艾里迪布斯的肌肤在缝隙中若隐若现。接着是那布里亚勒斯近乎粗暴的吻，艾里迪布斯的后脑勺被死死抵在墙壁上，先是唇，后是齿，统统被那布里亚勒斯的舌头撬开。  
艾里迪布斯的口腔中还残留着葡萄酒的甜味，两人的舌与舌交缠在一处，唇覆在唇上，瓜分了口腔中的温暖和甜腻。  
他们接吻的时间之长，以至于分开换气之时，被数次搅动的唾液在两人之间拉扯出细丝。  
艾里迪布斯有些意外，他甚至已经准备面对那布里亚勒斯的致命一击，这个转生种对他的不满肉眼可见。他却没料到尊严王竟然只是想做这种事情。调停者想说点什么，训斥这个不知天高地厚的转生种？还是对他幼稚的行为进行说教？可这行为在古代人眼里倒算不上冒犯，他即将做的事更是成人才会做的，所以白袍张开嘴，才发现无话可说。  
察觉到对方的诧异，尊严王几乎是立即大笑起来，钳制住艾里迪布斯的双手：“这下你可完了，白袍混蛋。”  
那布里亚勒斯当然清楚自己的魔力量和对方简直天壤之别，所以他想要侮辱他，侵犯他，用最下流的言语攻击他，让他在自己身下呻吟、哀求，最终屈服在快感之下。  
唯有这样，尊严王才觉得自己是高这混蛋一等的。  
他的另一只手按在艾里迪布斯胸前，掌心朝上，推揉调停者胸口的肌肉，又用指尖那尖长的金属装饰捏住他的乳首。艾里迪布斯此刻相当敏感，仅仅是这等简单而粗暴的触摸就令那具身体产生了些许反应。  
“原来如此，这就是你想要的。”调停者说着，再也不去刻意抑制自身的以太。那滂湃到寻常人类无法想象的魔力浓度顷刻间就将混在酒液里的魔法冲了个粉碎。  
漆黑的魔力构筑了以太质的锁链，原生种将转生种捆得严严实实。那布里亚勒斯试图挣扎，可锁链的牢固程度超乎他的想象。  
“我并不清楚你为何忽然有了与我交合的想法。既然事已至此，那便做吧。”艾里迪布斯用手指向床铺，那锁链便带着被束缚的猎物自行飞向那张劣质的双人床，将他以趴卧的形式锁在床上。接着，一部分锁链化为漆黑的蛇，钻入那布里亚勒斯的黑袍之中。他能够感受到那冰冷的动物在自己肌肤上缓慢爬过，就连鳞片最细微的纹路也随着凉意印在皮肤上。  
创造魔法形成的蛇再次化为一道魔力，由内而外缓慢溶解了黑色的无影长袍，然后潜入那布里亚勒斯的身躯，以太力量的锁链便完全封印了属于无影的力量。  
尊严王的身体完全展现在艾里迪布斯面前，转生种甚至连挣扎都无法做到，他抬头看向艾里迪布斯，调停者便将两根手指缓缓张开，于是那布里亚勒斯的双腿就随指头而打开了。那动作半点凝滞也无，流畅得像尊严王主动打开了自己的腿。  
转生种与原种的实力相差之巨大，简直像祭品在与神灵独处。  
随即，艾里迪布斯的手至下而上地缓慢抚摸那布里亚勒斯，手套上的金属尖刺在皮肤上画出白痕。先是大腿，而后股间，最后顺着脊背的凹陷向上直达脖子根，停顿数秒，原路返回。似是玩弄，又像是怜惜。  
那布里亚勒斯尽力挣脱的时候，那根手指会在停下来。澎湃的魔力排山倒海而来，让尊严王的脑袋不得不屈辱地重新倒在枕头上。  
空气里忽然弥漫起一股奇异却似曾相识的香甜味道。那布里亚勒斯先是一愣，随即反应过来，这气味属于那瓶被催情魔法诅咒过的劣质葡萄酒。调停者大概使用了某种魔法，将剩下的酒液挥发出来了。  
于是在那布里亚勒斯开始感觉自己的身体变成了沾上汽油的纸团，而那只缓慢爱抚他的手也好似升了温，肌肤一旦触碰，就会被轻微的痒意点燃。这股突如其来的火焰如跗骨之蛆，逐渐蚕食着他的灵魂，仿佛要将他拖入一场只属于性与爱的，充斥着欢愉的鸿门宴。  
艾里迪布斯发现那布里亚勒斯的反抗不再剧烈，便脱下手套，露出白皙而修长的双手。  
这只手顺脊柱而上，绕过脖颈，大拇指摩挲着那布里亚勒斯因紧张而蠕动的喉结。  
其他手指贴在他的后颈上，冰凉至极，无声却威胁意味十足，像某种残忍又狡猾的野兽在宣誓猎物的所有权。  
一个人趴着，另一个站着；一个人狼狈赤裸，另一个衣冠楚楚；一个人反抗挣扎，而另一个正要将其驯服。  
等那布里亚勒斯稍微感到有些呼吸不顺畅，艾里迪布斯便又将手指上移，抚过下颚的胡茬，又用食指与中指撬开了尊严王的唇与齿，巡视他的口腔，玩弄他的舌头。  
哪怕调停者的手指已经在那布里亚勒斯身上游走许久，指尖仍旧是有些冰凉的，像是冷血的蛇，要掠夺更多的温度。  
“舔。”艾里迪布斯说话的语气像是命令。  
那布里亚勒斯当然不从，他张嘴咬下去，但几乎是瞬间，下颚就被魔力固定住。  
“审时度势一点，那布里亚勒斯。”艾里迪布斯又说。作为反抗的惩罚，尊严王的舌尖被白无影夹住，他反抗不得，只能随意受到摆弄。  
长时间张嘴令涎液不受控制地分泌而出，裹得艾里迪布斯满手都是。调停者忽然松开他，看着自己满是涎液的手，略微顿了顿。  
“怎么了，白袍混蛋？”那布里亚勒斯不放过任何一个讥讽他的机会，倒是有些破罐子破摔的心态。  
艾里迪布斯果然不太高兴，他摁住那布里亚勒斯的肩膀，将沾满口水的手指插入尊严王的后穴之中。那些液体正好能够起到润滑的作用，导致进入的过程十分顺利。  
令人意外的是，调停者似乎对床笫之事颇为熟练，并且意外地熟悉他的身体。艾里迪布斯几乎没有过多的探索，指尖精准地找到了那些能令尊严王感到最舒适的地方，每一次揉弄与按压都能挑动那布里亚勒斯的神经。  
“你……”  
“你在惊讶什么？真人也是人，也曾与所爱之人交合。”艾里迪布斯似乎看穿了他的思想，在那布里亚勒斯开口问出问题之前便抢先回答了。  
那布里亚勒斯刚想再说些什么，好歹也该放两句狠话叫这白袍混蛋收敛些，可艾里迪布斯却在回答问题之后立即往后穴之中塞了第二根手指。这对从未开发过后庭的男人来说有些紧，也有些疼了。那布里亚勒斯悄悄抽了口气，他可不希望这个动作被艾里迪布斯发现。  
但他能听到背后传来两声轻笑。  
混蛋。  
接着，抽动的速度加快了，痛感却不可思议地因习惯了这些异物而减弱，取而代之的是身体被填补后获得的充实。艾里迪布斯的手法还算温和，只是在深入的过程中尽可能地刺激他触觉敏锐的地方，又在退却的路上尽量抚平他后穴里的褶皱。转生种的身体很快就开始接受这位还算礼貌的不速之客，在受到刺激时收缩，把产生的欢愉递送至大脑。在酒液与魔法的作用下，那布里亚勒斯敏感至极，甚至能通过内壁感受到艾里迪布斯的指关节在体内的何处。  
“你喜欢做这个，是吗？”艾里迪布斯问。  
尊严王“呸”了一声。若是以自己为主导的性交，那布里亚勒斯自然是很享受的。可如今被白袍混蛋禁锢，几乎沦为玩物，怎么可能喜欢得起来。  
白袍无影全当那声“呸”便是他的回答，思考数秒，便将手指从后穴中抽走了。被手指拓宽的部分几乎是立即感到了寂寞，在药物的作用下，它们渴望得到爱抚，摩擦，甚至是蹂躏。  
一直在体内盘桓的微妙快感忽然消失，让那布里亚勒斯竟也是一阵不适应。  
他的背后响起一些布料摩擦的声音，还有金属坠地的声音。接着，一具不那么冰冷的躯体贴了上来。  
艾里迪布斯把自己脱得赤裸，胸肌与腹肌都贴紧那布里亚勒斯的背脊。比起普通人类，转生的无影对古代人的感知更为敏锐。转生种的灵魂能感受到一个完整得令人窒息的魂魄将他紧紧拥抱，灵魂周围散发着无数古老而强大的以太，透过脊背直入他的心房。  
他仿佛能看到那些以太了，它们古老得满身尘埃，却深邃优雅得像倒映了整片星空的湖泊。而后湖水将他包裹，月色从天上撒下来，他浑身都徜徉着微弱但温暖的波光，简直令人想要永远在此处停留。  
那布里亚勒斯在瞬间有些伤感，他发现自己心里莫名多了些许乡愁，可他甚至没有亲眼见过自己真正的家乡。他立即深吸一口气，有些恼怒：“你在对我用幻术？”  
“没有。”艾里迪布斯显然知道他指什么，白袍的唇齿从尊严王的右耳轮廓一路滑到耳洞，吐息伴着声音钻入耳道，仍旧温热，“我一靠近，你就自己沉迷进去了。”  
调停者掰开那布里亚勒斯的后穴，那些转生种根本无法抵御也不想拒绝的古老以太涌入其中，充当真正的润滑剂，接着，性器便挤了进去。温暖在瞬间遍布那布里亚勒斯的全身，光是那些令人怀念的以太就令他差点叫出声来。紧随温柔的是刺激，性器侵入带来的痛苦恰到好处，仿佛甘甜的蜜汁里加的酸，反而令甜更甜美。  
那布里亚勒斯双手抓紧床单，他怎么也想不到由艾里迪布斯主导的性事会舒服得远超他的预期，仿佛觉醒前与别人的风流史皆是雏鸟与雏鸟的交流会。  
“别紧张，这对你没有好处。”艾里迪布斯的脑袋就搁在他的肩膀，双手绕过他的腋下，两根食指按在乳首之上。每当性器从肠道中退却，胸前痒麻的快感就会补上缺少的那部分刺激。红酒的香甜味再次加重，令他的肌肤也随之敏感，艾里迪布斯的指尖哪怕只是轻轻刮蹭，都能令那布里亚勒斯身体里的欲火燃得更加旺盛。白无影的性器缓慢抽插着，一次比一次更深入。那布里亚勒斯开始扭动身躯，跟从调停者玩弄他的节奏，在温柔乡沉溺反复。  
见尊严王已经全身心投入性交之中，艾里迪布斯便将双手扶住那布里亚勒斯的腰，让战线全面进入下半身。  
性器隔着肠子触碰到前列腺的快乐几乎让那布里亚勒斯眼前一片模糊，兴奋的汗液布满体表，让两人身躯的贴合里再度充满淫糜的氛围。在以太的引导下，那种令尊严王怀念的感觉强烈得无以复加。冥冥之中，他似乎知晓如何才最能讨这混蛋白袍的欢心，比如艾里迪布斯好像很喜欢在抽出性器的时候让他收缩肉壁，也喜欢双手扶着他的腰，感受他的腰肉顺从节奏扭动。若是平常，他自然不会心甘情愿地令艾里迪布斯得逞，但今天不知为何，自从艾里迪布斯靠近，尊严王就有些怀念他，甚至是依靠他了。  
这两位无影明明是头一回交合，但默契得宛如许久未见的老友。  
那布里亚勒斯的手愈发用力，几乎要将床单抓破。艾里迪布斯这才察觉到他在古老的灵魂面前沦陷得太深，便去抚慰那双兴奋过度的手。白无影修长的手指穿入对方的指缝，像最亲昵的恋人那样贴合紧密。  
与那些古老以太属性正相反的以太聚集起来，化为一条条触须，爱抚起那布里亚勒斯的身躯。  
“你在……做什么？”它们一出现，尊严王立即清醒了几分。那布里亚勒斯觉得调停者的举动自相矛盾，他好像想让自己喜欢上他，又好像不想。  
“在后悔靠你太近。”艾里迪布斯揉弄他的头发，声音低沉，“我们……我是说，以前的你和我走得很近，所以你容易受我影响。”  
不知道是不是那布里亚勒斯的错觉，他总觉得自从跟自己肢体接触以后，这个混蛋白袍对自己的态度就好上不少。即便如此，配合调停者的性爱节奏就已经是那布里亚勒斯做出的最屈辱的退步了，他不愿意被模样古怪的触手玩弄：“把这东西拿开。”  
艾里迪布斯全然无视他的语言反抗，触手得了他的命令，纠缠住尊严王的四肢，于是身体反抗也不复存在了。  
起初，触手只是抚弄那布里亚勒斯的身躯，接着便想抢夺白袍的位置，在股沟之间反复磨蹭着尊严王的睾丸。调停者的性器离开了他，于是柔软而恶心的触手取代艾里迪布斯，钻入那布里亚勒斯的后穴里，肆意搅动起来。起初是一根，随后是两根，只要后穴还剩一丝缝隙，这些该死的玩意就会想办法挤进去。它们能同时刺激到好几处敏感地带，且每次都是轮流来。若刚才与艾里迪布斯的交合时，快感还算海潮般有涨有落，此刻便全程都处在涨潮期了。  
艾里迪布斯来到那布里亚勒斯的身前，让他首次看见面具下的那张脸。那是一张清秀的成年男子面容，那布里亚勒斯先是一愣，怀念的感觉再次涌上，接着，莫名的悲伤和离愁几乎要让他落泪，可这份伤感很快在触手给予的快感里消融了。  
接着，他看见艾里迪布斯离开了那张床，离开了自己。在下一瞬间，那布里亚勒斯觉得自己置身温暖的春风之中，放眼望去尽是高耸的古怪建筑，亚马乌罗提这个词几乎是瞬间就窜入他的脑海。他身旁的古代人穿着与旁人不同的白色袍子，脸上是红色的鸟型面具。他们跟彼此对视，然后牵了手，接了吻。  
就在那一吻印上的瞬间，那布里亚勒斯猛然感受到一阵剧痛，仿佛灵魂在抵御不可承受之重。但剧痛几乎在下一秒全部消失殆尽，取而代之的是触手给予他的奇怪快感。那些痛苦被触手引导，最后集中在他的后穴里，鼓胀成奇怪的球体。这些球体蠕动着，弄得他很不舒服。  
那布里亚勒斯下意识地用劲将它们挤出，而触手也善解人意地从后穴里让了出来。他双腿不得不朝着艾里迪布斯张开，被干得通红的后穴口一收一缩，一点点将那枚卵状物排泄出来。这个过程或许很短，也可能很长，期间，那布里亚勒斯只知道自己的意识不断在幻觉和现实中徘徊。可只要进入幻觉，便开始伤感，然后撕心裂肺地疼痛。好在那些触手紧紧地拥抱他，将他的灵魂凑在一起，以免他被那些厚重得过了头的伤感压碎。  
直到将卵排出的那一瞬间，他再也没有了怀念和悲伤，所有幻觉都如云烟般逝去了。  
“差不多了。”艾里迪布斯说。  
那布里亚勒斯闻言，像是事先商量好那样回了头，而艾里迪布斯早已在等他，亲吻他。唇与唇互相挤压，舌尖交缠，唾液交换。那布里亚勒斯只能察觉到一股兴奋冲破大脑，直至灵魂。此刻的欢愉是他所能承受的极限，咽喉里的呻吟爆发出来，而艾里迪布斯在他体内的射精更是将一切都推上最高潮。  
等那布里亚勒斯回过神来，艾里迪布斯已经重新穿好了衣服。白袍无影将那枚卵放入一片漆黑当中，坐在方才他们喝葡萄酒的椅子上。  
那布里亚勒斯略微整理了一下方才看到的一切，终于从乱七八糟的心绪里强行找到一丝平常在他心里随处可见的，对白袍的厌恶：“你之所以愿意跟我做，是因为你把我当成了'那个'那布里亚勒斯？”  
“我还没有那么软弱。”艾里迪布斯朝尊严王点了一下，触手立即碎成以太光点，而那布里亚勒斯身上的汗渍和精斑全部消失，无影黑袍重新出现在他的身上。  
“那你为什么这样对我？”尊严王继续追问。  
“不知道。”艾里迪布斯的回答干脆果断。  
接着就是沉默。  
白无影又倒了一杯廉价的红酒，也不喝，只是不停摇晃酒杯，显得自己有事可做。他想多待一会，可气氛实在不允许，那布里亚勒斯此刻看他的眼神可不算友善。  
艾里迪布斯也不允许自己犯认错人这样的低级错误，这个残缺的灵魂是他，但又不是他。贪恋残缺的完整最终会给双方都带来麻烦，就像刚才那样，完整的灵魂背负的东西太多，背得太久。以太看见了令人怀念的故人，就想要把担子分给他一点，结果呢？若不是艾里迪布斯及时放出触手引导那些以太回归为卵，那不完全的灵魂就要被压得几近粉碎了。  
他得走了。  
“如果你实在忍不住，可以来找我。少跟以格约姆或者艾梅若萝丝搭讪。”调停者打开传送门，只是临别前又忍不住想再多说那么一句。艾里迪布斯顿了一顿，又想到这家伙连自己都敢药，便补充道：“帕斯塔洛特和拉哈布雷亚他们也不行，至于爱梅特赛尔克……我不想再帮你转生一次。”


End file.
